Cookie
In the United States and Canada, a cookie is a circular and flat, baked treat made from flour, eggs, and sugar. In locations outside of North America, a cookie is usually refered to as a biscuit. In South Africa, they are called biscuits the word cookie refers to cupcakes. Eytmology Its American name derives from the Dutch word koekje or (informal) koekie which means little cake, and arrived in American English through the Dutch in North America. History Cookies have existed for as long as baking has been around, although they haven't always had a sweet flavour. The cookie history seems to have dated back to the 7th century in Persia, when sugar became commonly used in the region. They spread to Europe through the Muslim conquest of Spain. By the 14th century, they were common in all levels of society, throughout Europe, from royal cuisine to street vendors. The most common modern cookie, given its style by the creaming of butter and sugar, was not common until the 18th century. Classification of Cookies Cookies are broadly classified according to how they are formed, including at least these categories: *''Drop cookies'' are made from a relatively soft dough that is dropped by spoonfuls onto the baking sheet. During baking, the mounds of dough spread and flatten. Chocolate chip cookies (Toll House cookies), oatmeal (or oatmeal raisin) cookies and rock cakes are popular examples of drop cookies. *''Refrigerator cookies'' (also known as icebox cookies) are made from a stiff dough that is refrigerated to become even stiffer. The dough is typically shaped into cylinders which are sliced into round cookies before baking. *''Molded cookies'' are also made from a stiffer dough that is molded into balls or cookie shapes by hand before baking. Snickerdoodles and peanut butter cookies are examples of molded cookies. *''Rolled cookies'' are made from a stiffer dough that is rolled out and cut into shapes with a cookie cutter. Gingerbread men are an example. *''Pressed cookies'' are made from a soft dough that is extruded from a cookie press into various decorative shapes before baking. Spritzgebäck are an example of a pressed cookie. *''Bar cookies'' consist of batter or other ingredients that are poured or pressed into a pan (sometimes in multiple layers), and cut into cookie-sized pieces after baking. In British English, bar cookies are known as "tray bakes". *''Sandwich cookies'' are rolled or pressed cookies that are assembled as a sandwich with a sweet filling. Fillings may be with marshmallow, jam, or icing. The Oreo cookie, made of two chocolate cookies with a vanilla icing filling is an example. Cookies also may be decorated with an icing, especially chocolate, and closely resemble a type of confectionery. Cookie Types *Chocolate Chip cookie *Peanut Butter cookie *Snickerdoodle *Sugar cookie *Gingerbread cookie *Macarons *Whoopie Pie *Oatmeal Raisin cookie *Fortune cookie *Christmas cookie *Rainbow cookie Gallery 250px-Snickerdoodles1.jpg|Snickerdoodles|link=Snickerdoodle DSC_1163_crop.jpg|Peanut Butter Cookies|link=Peanut Butter Cookies 073109_high_altitude_mint_chocolate_chip_cookies.jpg|Chocolate Chip Cookies|link=Chocolate Chip Cookie images.jpg|Macarons images2.jpg|Gingerbread Cookies|link=Gingerbread Cookies sugar cookies.jpg|Sugar Cookies|link=Sugar Cookie whoopie pies.jpg|Whoopie Pies|link=Whoopie Pie oatmeal cookies.jpg|Oatmeal Raisin Cookies fortune cookie.jpg|Fortune Cookie|link=Fortune Cookie Christmas cookies.jpg|Christmas Cookies|link=Christmas Cookies rainbow cookies.jpg|Rainbow Cookies|link=Rainbow Cookie Category:Cookies